


Assassins

by MelivesMatter



Series: Assassins [1]
Category: A Goofy Movie (1995), Ed Edd n Eddy, South Park
Genre: Dark, Earth, Electricity, Fire, Gen, Ice, Modern Assassins, Reading Aloud, Spirits, Supernatural Elements, Superpowers, Symbolism, Technology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelivesMatter/pseuds/MelivesMatter
Summary: It all started as two characters becoming a former of an assassin. During that, most of the characters in this story are getting superpowers.
Series: Assassins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814026
Kudos: 1





	1. Origin

**Author's Note:**

> I've included some OC's in this story

Assassin: Bobby

Bobby: Wha...what the hell? Where am I? What happened? Get me out here!

Doctor: Oh, you're finally awake. You were one of my targets. It's time to clear you out.

Bobby: Who...who the hell are you, bro?

Doctor: don't matter. We are turning you into an assassin.

Bobby: Assassin? Bro, what are you talking about?

Doctor: you will know.

Bobby: Wait...what's with that syringe?

Doctor: PUT HIM ON HOLD BOYS!

Bobby: Wait, what's going on! Get off me! Let me go! What are you doing! Let me- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

-z-

I feel...different...who am I now?

Bobby opened his eyes slowly, revealing his green eyes turning into white.

I'm...I'm an assassin. [Chuckles]

I feel...stronger...powerful.

He looked at his wrist to see a symbol with a letter Z (which is the first letter of his last name).

What happened to me now? Who do I know now? [Chuckles more softly]

-z-

Max: Hey is that Bobby?

PJ: There he is, finally. Hey Bobby...Bobby?...he ain't seeing us.

Max: We should talk to him.

-z-

PJ: Hey Bobby.

Bobby: D-Do I know you?

PJ: Of course you do. PJ. Remember?

Bobby: How I suppose to know you?

PJ: Bobby it's us. Max..PJ? Bobby where are you going? Bobby!

Max: PJ, I think he don't remember us.

PJ: It can't be. He know us for the longest. No, he has to know.

Max: Be careful P- Nevermind.

-z-

PJ: Bobby, wait. Stop!..why did you leave us.

Bobby: Listen, don't make me say it again. I-don't-know-you. Now stay the hell away from me before someone gets hurt... Strangers these days.

Max: What was that Peej?

PJ: So we not going to talk about that he'd called me a stranger?!

Max: PJ just get over with i

PJ: Nah. Hold it Max. Give him some senses.

Max: PJ, what the hell are you-PJ!

-z-

PJ: Hey, so you just going to call me a stranger and act like you don't know who we are. You know us, Bobby. For a longest. Now act like o-

Without hesitating, Bobby grabbed PJ's arm and slammed him to the ground.

Bobby: I told you..to stay the HELP away from me..before someone like YOU gets hurt!

PJ: Hold on..did you just-

Bobby pulled out a gun and aimed at PJ. Bobby was not playing around when he'd said that.

PJ: Whoa whoa, hey, put that gun down. Where did even get that from.

Bobby: SHUT UP! I'm going to give you a count of 5..to get-the hell-away-from me. 5...4...3...2...

PJ: Oh shit.

1...

POW!

-z-

Max: Peej what happened?

PJ: Run Max!

Max: What why?

PJ: Just Run!

POW! POW!

Max: Oh shit!

Bobby kept shooting at them, chasing them too. The bullets were missing each time he shoots.

PJ: Hide here!

Max: The alleyway?

PJ: MAX!

PJ yanked Max to the alleyway.

PJ: There's an empty garbage can. Hide here. Quick!

Bobby: Damn! Where the hell is those strangers?!...I give.

Max: He's gone?

PJ: Yeah.

Max: What's wrong with him?

PJ: I don't know, but we have to find out.

Max: But how though.

PJ: We have to figure this out.

**That was Chapter 1. It was basically A Goofy Movie. Next is South Park Now.**


	2. The Origin 2/The Beginning

Assassin: Cartman

The strange doctor: You're my next one Mr. Cartman. Why don't you take a seat and relax.

Cartman: Oh..kay. What you mean next one.

The strange doctor: your my next..target.

Cartman: What?

Cartman was automatically tied up after he'd said that. The belts on the chair tied him up.

Cartman: What? What's going on?!

The strange doctor: PUT HIM ON HOLD BOYS!

Cartman: Get off of me you fucking PRICK! Get the fuck off! What's happening?!

The strange doctor injected him in his neck. As soon as he'd did, Cartman passed out.

-z-

He opened his eyes slowly. The glowing fiery eyes of him were showing. Something felt different...as a fact...more powerful...what can he say. He's another person now.

-z-

A random store clerk: Hello sir, welcome to the clothing sto-

Cartman was already choking on the store clerk.

A random store clerk: I-can't breathe...help.

He couldn't stop choking him until he was choked to death which he did. Before he stole something, he looked at the security camera slowly as he straight forward looked at the camera with a very scary look upon his face. He quickly grabbed a gun and shot the camera. The only thing he'd stole was shades.

-z-

Another store he robbed mysteriously was a hunting store. He only stole and axe. He killed about 2 people in that store. So basically he'd killed 3 people. All they can say is that, Cartman is nothing but trouble.

-z-

Kyle: Hey, have you seen Cartman somewhere, Stan.

Stan: How should I know?

Kyle: Well he hadn't been here since yesterday.

Stan: The fuck you care about your roommate anyway.

Kyle: Stan, I'm getting worried about him. So stop giving me this shitty attitude with me and get it together.

Stan: Well, it's not my fault that he'd went off somewhere knowing damn well he can't look out for himself.

Kyle: At least do something.

Stan: I am.

Kyle: What, sitting there, lazy ass over here watching boring ass shows. You call that something.

Stan: Hey something is something and you better agree with that!

Kyle: Well fucking, do your own shit and just literally sit here and fuck yourself.

Wendy: Can you guys stop fucking arguing likes some damn couples.

Stan:bWell thank you miss.

Kyle: Thank you?! Stan-you know what, I don't want to argue...Reminds me of me and fatass Cartman.

Wendy: True..speaking of which, where is he.

Kyle: That's what I was asking Stan. He likes to start some shit. I'm getting a little bit worried about him. Hadn't seen him since yesterday.

Wendy: Well we must find him somehow, Kyle.

Kyle: You're right Wendy, we must find him and Stan, you're going. Get your ass up.

Stan: What?

The TV had interrupted to breaking news.

Numerous of people are concerned that stores are getting mysterious robbed each time. Fatalities and injuries has been reported. An individual was somehow spotted but as for now, he/she cannot he identified yet. Police say that this individual must've have been responsible for this. One of the security camera was shown to seen this individual looking directly at the camera before breaking it.

Kyle:bThat..that looked like Cartman.

Stan: How.

Kyle: That red shirt he was wearing with a blue cap on his head.

Stan: I don't remember seeing that.

Wendy: Sh Sh! Guys.

If anyone see this individual by this picture. You are ordered to call the police department. Back to regular programming.

Wendy: ..so we not going to say that it was Cartman?

Stan: I don't think that's Cartman.

Kyle: Boy, he been missing since yesterday. It could be him.

Stan: Yeah but-

Kyle: Right now he's supposed to be home.

...

Stan: You're right, we have to find him. Kyle, Wendy, get in the car.

Kyle: Finally, you've learned something.

**Look after Chapter 3**


	3. New Ally

Assassin: I want them dead

Bobby felt dazed waking up in the morning. But it was another day of absolutely nothing happening. His eyes were still white but he hid them with his shades. He looked at his morning schedule, his old one. It was wortless. He threw it away and made up his own routine. Just himself. First thing he did was 20 push ups. Wonder how he can do 20. That was just it. He checked the time on his watch, which is 7:37. Pretty early. Just before walking outside, shirtless, barefooted, some swats had broke in to his house, kidnapping him.

-z-

Bright light flashes above him.

A random person: Wake up...wake up!

Bobby: Huh? W-What's going on?

A random person: I have seen you became somehow called an Assassin.

Bobby: Who the hell are you?

Random Person: Well why don't you call me..Double D.

Bobby: Double D?

Random person: AKA, if you want to know, Edd.

Bobby: Edd?

Edd: Indeed. Somehow...it's comes to the point that this ends..now.

Bobby: What? Why?

Edd: Because, this is serious, it is dangerous for you to become one.

Bobby: And?

Edd: You will do something that is very unthinkable. So just hold st-

Bobby: No! You're not doing that!

Edd: I have to! It's to dangerous for you!

Bobby had broke off the belt of the chair to attack him. He started choking him, harder. Double D barely could even breathe. He stopped it and ran away from there.

Edd: Curse you. You dangerous psycho.

Double D had no choice but to call the swats.

Edd: We have a runner!

Swat #1: Who is it?

Edd: You got a scanner, read my lips.

Bobby Zimmeruski, Age, 28. Find him. Like I said, you got a scanner to scan some people.

Swat #1: Gotcha.

Edd: And one thing...I want him dead.

-z-

While Bobby was still running away, he had to hide somewhere. Alleyway? He went there. He found a door (unlocked) and he went there to hid there. It was complete dark. He couldn't see a thing. He heard a hammering sound. Loud one too. He couldn't see where it was coming from. He saw somehow a light from the left. The hammering sound was increasing loudly. As he walked there, he saw a man hammering on something. Bobby walked closer to the man. He tried to touch him but suddenly, the man scared and tried to hit Bobby with the hammer.

Bobby: Hey, hey! Calm down! Calm down!

Bobby had touch the light switch and he'd turned it on. Revealing himself.

Bobby: I'm not here to hurt you. I'm just hiding here.

The man: You better be. I thought you were robbing me.

The man looks really messed up. A little bit. Like he has a cyberpunk prosthetic arm on his right arm, to the arm to the chest. He's also muscular too. Very. Not very but, at least a somehow to lift a dresser. Comparing to Bobby, he's athletic build now.

The man: What brings you here anyways.

Bobby: Someone is after me.

The man: Damn, someone's after you?

Bobby: Yes. I need some help at least.

The man: I hadn't heard someone said that they needed help for a long time.

Bobby: Wait, you will?

The man: I mean...you know what, just to make you happy, I'll help you.

Bobby: Thank you so much mister, But the why, name's Bobby.

The man: Eddy.

Bobby: Thank you Eddy.

Eddy: Here, take this.

Bobby: What's this?

Eddy: Is a walkie talkie but it's a wristwatch. If you needed help, use this button and call me. I'll make sure I'm there for you. Been working on this for a long time. It's finished though.

Bobby: Well, thank you. Hey you know a guy name Edd.

Eddy: Either Double D with two D's or the other Ed, big man.

Bobby: Well, he said Double D so...

Eddy: Yes, he's my best friend, before.

Bobby: Wait, what you mean before.

Eddy sighed.

Eddy: Right after I was locked up for about 4 years for a murder charge, Double D didn't trust me no more and threaten to kill me when he sees me anywhere. So basically we was not best friends no more. Our friendship was broken. Now, I'm just a loner whose work is based off of the future.

Bobby: Well, that's tough. Wait, what happened to your arm?

Eddy: Lost my arm while I was locked up. My arm got cut off, had to stay as one arm Eddy till I was out of jail. I paid all my money just to get a new arm. Now here I am, in this shithole. Been working out as one arm too. It was hard at first until I got used to it. Also, my right eye turns to a different color since this arm goes through my eyes to. It only changes to bright blue, that's it. But yeah, I'm just nothing but a struggling, 34 year old builder who makes futuristic stuff I found from scrap.

Bobby: Have you eaten something?

Eddy: Oh yeah, stealing some food in the middle of the night without someone catching me? Yeah. It's very complicated though.

Bobby: Mm, hate to see you like this but, at least you doing your thing.

Eddy: I know. It was great to talk to you. Haven't talk to someone for a long time. What's your name again?

Bobby: Bobby?

Eddy: Well great to see you Bobby. I'm Eddy once again.

Bobby: Ok, I'll see you later.

Eddy: Stay safe, watch out for yourself.

So, Bobby got some help. From Eddy. Just himself he has to worry about. Watch for either somebody finding him.

-z-


	4. And another

Officer #1: What y'all doing?

Officer #2: We found the man who is roaming around, robbing stores.

Officer #3: Can you take a closer look?

Officer #2: All I see is red shirt, blue cap, and tan pants.

Officer #1: Can you scan who this is because I think it can see who this person is.

Officer #2: Scanning...it said the name is Eric Theodore Cartman. That's the suspect. Age, 25. Height, 6'1.

Officer #3: We have find that suspect.

Officer #1: Occuring to this, he had several crimes before, 2 charges of murder that what it saids.

Officer #2: We have to find that suspect As soon as possible.

-z-

Kyle: Damn Stan, we've been looking for Cartman for hours. Can we just go home? Maybe another time?

Stan: Can you just shut up and stop complaining so much? This is a small city, Cartman should be here somewhere.

Wendy: Stan, stop the car. I think I see him. Pull over to the side.

They pulled over to see Cartman walking very slowly with his axe dragging the sidewalk. Blood was dragging on to the sidewalk to.

Wendy: Stan, drive _slowly._

The car was driving very slowly so Cartman won't see them. Cartman stopped walking. The car stopped. He turned his head to the car very slowly. Kyle, Wendy, and Stan looked straight at him in silence.

Kyle: Talk to him.

Stan: I don't think I want to talk to him.

Wendy: Just do it, Stan.

Stan rolled the windows down.

Stan: Hey uh, Cartman? We've been looking for you...so...wanna..ride home.

*silence*

Stan: Cartman?...Guess N-

Cartman pulled out his gun quickly and shot Stan in the head, killing him.

Kyle: SHIT!

Wendy: Oh my gosh!

Kyle: Dammit Wendy! DRIVE OFF!

Wendy: I-I-I-I-I-

Kyle: Move. Get Stan and put him in the back seat.

Him and Wendy turned around to see Cartman gone.

Kyle: Where's Cartman?

The saw his axe on the roof of the car. Cartman is breaking in to the car. Kyle drove off as fast as he can. Cartman fell down, hitting the road, laid flat.

Wendy: What was that, Kyle?

Kyle: What was that? What was that? THIS FATASS KILLED STAN! He's trying to kill us too! It's your fault for telling him to do it!

Wendy: My fault! You asked him too!

Kyle: Well..well..

Wendy: Exactly.

Luckily, they made it home, but one thing...

Kyle: Damn, it's locked.

Wendy: Did you get Stan's key.

Kyle: Shit, I didn't.

He went back to the car to get Stan's key. Even that, he picked up Stan from the car. They went inside and dropped Stan to the couch. Blood was still leaking.

Kyle: Dammit, Dammit! What's going on with Cartman?!

Wendy: He's out of control. He's not what he is before.

Kyle: He acts like he don't know us.

The heard a knock on their door.

Kyle: That better not be Cartman again.

Wendy: Relax, Kyle.

They opened the door to see a dreaded black man. Which describe to be no other than Token. Wendy just yanked Token to their house.

Token: What was that for?

Kyle: Token? What you're doing in here?

Token: I was about to ask y'all a question until she yanked me.

Wendy tried to hide the body of Stan but, Token saw it.

Token: Why is she holding Stan by the way?

Wendy just whispered, " _Damn_!"

Kyle: Token, hear me out when I say this. Cartman killed Stan. That's why you probably see blood almost everywhere on the couch.

Token: He killed Stan? I thought him and Stan were cool with each other.

Kyle: That's what I was saying. He acts like he don't know him anymore. He tried to kill us too.

Token: What? I think..he don't know y'all anymore.

Kyle: I think...Token?

Token: Let me guess, you need once again.

Kyle: Yeah...

Token: What it is now.

Kyle:We're trying to find Cartman and make sure he's harmless to us. Which takes some time. But not just yet. You agree?

Token: Fine, but I better be killed.

Kyle: Try your best to not get killed.

Token: Anyways, I got to go but, let me know if you need me.

Kyle: Okay.

-z-

So Token is on Kyle's side. Who's next though.

**Look after chapter 5**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I get this story starts, this story is based on the year of 2003.
> 
> The ages of these characters are different.
> 
> South Park are in the age of 24-27
> 
> A Goofy Movie are in the age of 27-30
> 
> Ed, Edd, n Eddy are in the age of 32-41
> 
> My OC's are in the age of 34-40


	5. In a different world

Kyle: Damn Wendy!

Wendy: What? What's wrong?

Kyle: Stan's dead, Kenny's dead, Cartman is put out control...what just happened?

Wendy: Well..it can't be worser than this right?

Kyle: It probably be worser than this.

Wendy: Now Kyle, don't you predict about this situation. I don't like that.

Kyle: Wendy, shut up.

Wendy: I'm just saying-

Kyle: No, what I'm saying is that something is wrong with this town...damn I need to use the bathroom. Hold on.

-z-

Wendy: Wrong with Kyle? This situation could end shortly you know? Once Cartman knows about us, then we good. But might take a while...or maybe not...or it is. What am I saying...there's no way how we solve this. Maybe we should-

Wendy heard a scream coming from the bathroom, where Kyle was at.

Wendy: Kyle? You okay in there?

*silence*

Wendy: Kyle?! Damn, the door is locked. Kyle! You okay?! Wait, the key..

She tooked the key from the counter and tried to unlock the door. It did. Once she opened it, Kyle was no where to be found.

Wendy: Kyle?...Kyle?...where are you, Kyle?

She looked down to see his cap. She surprisingly knew what just happened. Kyle was kidnapped.

-z-

_Awoken from the darkness...the full moon still shines. Eddy's Brother, Terry, woke up from his unconsciousness in the middle of the woods. He saw a scratch mark on his right shoulder. Looks like a wolf scratch. As he got on to his feet, he felt nauseous, dazed. He ended up vomiting blood. The full moon was shining so brightly, he looked at the moon. First thing to come, his eyes, turning to a yellow-green color. He looked at his hand to see claws coming up. He had no choice but to run while he was transforming. He couldn't run because the transformation was more useful to him. Hair was growing out of his body, clothes ripping off. His teeth were turned into sharp teeths. After the transformation was complete, he (A werewolf himself) started howling while the full moon was showing. Just as they all know what happened, Eddy's Brother was a werewolf._

-z-

A very tall, skinny black man came across to Eddy. (Ghetto slang incoming)

Black man: Aye, my homie Eddy. What's happening cuz?

Eddy: You know, like normally, Brendan.

(That's the black man's name)

Brendan: Damn, didn't want you to end like this, homie. Could of helped you but, I was busy in Chi Town (Chicago). Moved to Spoonerville after that.

Eddy: Nah, you good, Brendan. So, how's your comedian career going.

Brendan: Unstoppable mate. Had I on-stage comedy in Chi Town, had the whole people on the floor laughing. The next on-stage comedy is in here. 2 weeks from Friday. Aye Eddy man, you think you can come and watch me?

Eddy: Uh, I don't know Brendan, I got other stuff that's more important to me to be honest.

Brendan: Ah shit, man, forget that shit homeboy. Just come, please.

Eddy: But Brendan...

Brendan: Eddy, we've been best friends since I've moved here in Peach Creek. Well...with you, Double D and Ed. C'mon man, I need a real friend to support me.

Eddy: Brendan...I-

Brendan: I'll give you $100.

Eddy: Okay, when is it. What time?

Brendan: at 4. Remember, 2 weeks from Friday.

Eddy: I'm gonna make sure I mark that. You better give me the money or it's real problems.

Bobby: Eddy!...Eddy. I...want...to give...you...this.

Bobby was running to approach Eddy. He panted as he gave Eddy some scraps he found while roaming around.

Eddy: Thanks Bobby but, I don't need it that much.

Bobby: Well...incase you about to be out of it.

Brendan: You okay cuz?

Bobby: Yes, I'm- who are you?

Eddy: Bobby, this is Brendan. He's my friend since we've meet each other. Brendan this is Bobby, we've just because friends.

Brendan: What's happening cuz?

Bobby: ?

Brendan: What's happening?

Bobby: What's happening?...

Brendan: Negro, you don't know about what's happening?

Eddy: He has memory loss...okay?

Brendan: I'm not giving a normal ass greet. I'm from Chi Town. The South of it. The hood. The Ghetto. On Crip.

Eddy: Well is either that or don't talk.

Brendan: I rather not talk. Don't know what I'm saying ass. That's why he lame anyway...slow ass.

Eddy: Look Bobby, I know he don't like-

Bobby: Excuse me?

Brendan: What?

Bobby: What did you just called me?!

Brendan: Negro, you heard me. Did I stutter?

Bobby: You know I don't like those words.

Brendan: Well forget those words, get these hands motherfucker.

Eddy: HEY! Both of y'all, stop that shit. Brendan, you shut the hell up, and Bobby, don't listen to him.

Brendan: Oh, so you now wanna help him out instead of me.

Eddy: Brendan-

Brendan: You're helping this soft, slow ass motherfucker but not me.

Eddy: Brendan-

Brendan: I thought we were friends but you decide to be racist now.

Eddy: BRENDAN! I'm helping you out too! Stop getting over-dramatic over dumb shit! Geez!

Brendan: Fine then, have it your way, motherfucker. Just remember, I get that shit in my head if you say shit! Deuces!

-z-

Bobby: Wrong with that Black dude?

Eddy: Bobby, shut up.

Bobby: No literally. What's up with him?

Eddy: Bobby.

Bobby: Okay, I'll hush.

Eddy: Exactly...what are you still doing in here?

Bobby: Imma just go.

Eddy: You need to. I got to work on some stuff. Causing problems already.

-z-

Max: Stacey, you called him yet.

Stacey: Wait, who?

Max: Bradley!

Stacey: I did, I did.

PJ: Out of everybody, you pick Bradley?

Max: PJ, I had no choice.

PJ: You could've just call no one.

Max: Really Peej?

They heard a knock on their door. It was Bradley.

Bradley: Okay, what is it now boys.

Max: Well...well...w-

PJ: Me and Max wanted to know if you can help us.

Bradley: For?

PJ: Uh...for...

Max: For Bobby Peej. Say it dumbass.

Bradley: For him? Really? I'm out.

Max: Wait, we'll do anything for you since 3 years ago of that X-Games event.

Bradley: Well...if that gets off of my mind. I'll do it. But what did he do.

PJ: It's not what he did, is what he's up to. He's been brain dead and we want him back in business. Like he don't know us.

Bradley: Dude, if he don't knows, he don't know. Simple is that.

Max: Like simple is that for Tank.

Bradley: Max, shut up. Just because he's dead, you don't to bring that shit up.

Max: Hey, I thought you got over with that.

Bradley: Well, I did...barely.

PJ: So...you're going to agree or...

Bradley: Dude, I don't know. It may be loss forever.

Stacey: Well, if I were you, I would do it, to stop the madness of Bobby, and it'll probably make him become what he used to be again.

Bradley: ...fine. I'll help but, if it doesn't work, someone in here is about to get hurt. Not me.

-z-

Max and PJ: Well really got to find Bobby.

-z-

Kyle: W-W-Where am I?

...

Kyle: Hello?

_Kyle? Kyle get over here._

Kyle: Kenny?

Kenny: Kyle, what your doing in here?

Kyle: Where am I?

Kenny: Bro, you're at a forest.

Kyle: (Oh no, this is where Kenny died at, I need to fight him out of here). Kenny, come with me.

Kenny: What?

Kyle: COME WITH ME!

Kenny: Dude,we're just having fun.

Kyle: Not just that, you're getting target on.

Kenny: Wait what?

Kyle: Oh shit, Kenny look out!

Some bullets are flying around, targeting at Kenny and Kyle.

Kenny: What the hell is going on?

Kyle: Kenny, we need to get out of here now. Quick the portal. It's SHRINKING!

Kyle tried to run back to the portal with Kenny. The portal was so small. It was about to shrink. Kyle was still running m, trying to go back to the portal but suddenly, the portal was shrinking to the tiniest and it disappeared right in front of him. Kyle was lost.


	6. In a different world II

Name: Bobby Zimmeruski

Age: 28

Height: 6'0

Weight: 205

Gender: Male

Ethnicity: Christian

Birth date: Marich 21, 1976

"So this is the information huh?" One of the guards said.

"Indeed. We're trying to find him." Double D replied.

"What did he do?" The guard asked again.

"It's not what he'd done...come closer."

Double D whispered to the guard's ear as he nodded.

"Okay, we'll make sure we find him." The guard said.

As Double D went out of the office, he went and just when it's going to happen, he saw Eddy. Double D slowly pulled out a 50' caliber pistol and aimed straight at Eddy. Eddy knew Double D was right there beside him. It was alerted when Double D was right beside him. Eddy stopped as he lined his target to Double D. Double D hesitated as Eddy stopped. Double D squeezed the trigger, shooting a bullet out. Eddy quickly blocked the bullet with his robo (prosthetic) arm. Double D was so wrong for trying to kill him. Eddy started walking away as Double D stood there shocked.

"I'm going to have to do something about his damn arm. I've got to rip that piece of shit off of him." Double D thought. "There's on me way."

-z-

 _"Kyle...Kyle...Kyle..._ Kyle! _"_ Kenny kept calling him to wake up. Knowing that he's still inside the portal.

"Kenny...you still here?" Kyle asked

"Kyle..we're stuck." Kenny replied

"No the hell were not..." Kyle thought as he thought it's a joke. They're really stuck.

"How the hell are we going to get the hell out of this." Kenny asked.

"I don't know but we have to hurry before it's really too late." Kyle said.

"What do you mean, really too late?"

"Kenny, Cartman is on a rampage and he'd killed Stan. He may be on a mission from someone and we gotta stop this before it's too late!" Kyle said as he got up.

"Cartman's a killer?" Kenny asked again.

"Basically."

"Shit...Wait I know how! You know when you came here and you saw me?"

"Yeah."

"I have to wait for someone to come, the portal may be here for a little bit."

"That's great but who's going to come?"

"That's one thing." Kenny tried to think of something. "Where's Stan?"

As he asked that, the portal finally opened revealing Stan.

"Stan, thank god you're here! We need to get the hell out of here before it's too late." Kyle said.

"Uh guys, the portal is shrinking again." Kenny warned.

"Go go go go let's go...Stan...C'mon!"

Stan just stood there with his hands in his pocket. His head turned to the east and said this…"I'm not going."

"What?!" They both said.

"I'm not going back." Stan looked towards them.

"Stan-"

"KYLE C'MON! IT'S SHRINKING!" Kenny threw Kyle into the portal as Kenny jumped into it. They made their way back to Earth.

"Kenny, what the hell was that?!" Kyle yelled

"Bitch! The portal was shrinking!" Kenny yelled back. "And also, where's your shirt?"

"My shirt-" Kyle looked down, his muscles were showing.

"Nice body you have there."

"Kenny shut up!"

"What do you mean? You sexy as hell now."

"Freak…where the fuck is the door?"

"Uh Kyle, are you dumb or are you dumb. The door is right beside you, dumbass."

"Great. Another bullshit around here...Wait a damn minute...Oh no."

"What happened Kyle?"

"We're not home."

"What do you mean?"

"Read the welcome sign on the window."

"Welcome to...SAN DIEGO?! Fuck!"

-z-

Bobby knocked on Eddy's door.

"Oh it's you again. What's happening?" Eddy asked as he opened the door.

"Oh I just need to talk to you." Bobby answered.

Eddy let him in as he heard music playing. A Frank Sinatra piece of music he's playing.

"So, what is it?' Eddy asked.

"I just need some explanation about how your other friend. That popped up through my head." Bobby replied.

"Oh so you mean Ed. Single D, or I used to call him, Lumpy. You mean him?"

"Yeah him."

"Well...what I'm about to tell you is tragic...he'd killed himself...he was missing for about...I can't even remember...12 days? No 13 days actually. This was about 7 years ago when me and Double D were still friends. He had a nightmare last night and I heard him saying that he's taking a little walk. That's the last time I ever saw him. We were all worried sick about him. We'd tried to contact him but he never answered, he always keeps his cell phone with him in case of an emergency. I remember the date...12/21/1996. Almost Christmas. He was only 28 when he died. He was found dead at the river right below a cliff. I thought he'd fall for his death and drowned but I saw a gun on the ground. So...he'd shot himself and fell to death. Why did he do that? Because, his father was killed in 1982 by murder. Ed was 14. I was 13 and so as Double D. I can tell about his feelings about his father. Just like my father who abuses me. You'll call me crazy when I say this but I told my dad that I want to be gay...so he abused me so I cannot be gay. He abused me so hard that I just pretend that I'm actually dead. It was right after Ed's father died. I just want to know what gay people do and once my father told me...that hit me hard."

"Do you think you want to be gay?" Bobby asked.

"Maybe...maybe not...I don't know." Eddy replied.

Some Sam Cooke music was playing along while Eddy and Bobby were talking to each other.

"I lost so many of my friends. I'm a- I'm a complete failure." Eddy sadly lowered his head.

"Now you didn't. You have me. I'm going to make sure you're successful." They heard this lyric:

_"It's been too hard living_

_But I'm afraid to die_

_Cause' I don't know what's up there_

_Beyond the sky"_

"He's right." Eddy said. "I can't die now, it may be scary up there. Even know it's been a very struggling life, I can't die now."

"Yeah it's basically about civil rights as you may remember…" Bobby said.

"Yeah, the civil rights movement. Yeah."

"Eddy, I got one question to ask you...is it okay if I can stay?"

"Sure, not like I haven't had a visitor before." Eddy agreed.

"There a guest room?"

Eddy pointed up. "1 story away from me."

"Thanks, I don't need anything though." I just need some time with you."

"You're welcome."

The lyric still goes as it ends:

_"It's been a long_

_Long time comin'_

_But I know-oh-oh_

_A change gonna come_

_Oh yes it will"_


	7. Just Regular

It is midnight in Peach Creek. The cul-de-sac was still there as it was there for a long time. Every wonder what happened to the cul-de-sac kids? Only two stayed in Peach Creek and are both together. Kevin and Nazz. They were both married 16 years ago. Kevin was a 36 year old high school football coach, and for Nazz, she works as a manager of some kind of beauty shop.

Kevin went downstairs heading to the kitchen for some little midnight snack. Until he heard a loud bang on his door. Just one sound. Kevin paused himself as he heard a loud bang on the door again. He slowly walked to the door and opened it, revealing...nothing.

"Hm, weird. Now there's such a thing as kids playing ding dong ditch at midnight, huh?" Kevin thought himself as he closed the door. He turned around, seeing someone right behind him. He jumped as he crashed into a basket full of clothes. He turned on the lights beside him, showing the person. It was Eddy's Brother, Terry. Terry is 40 years old with the same red plaid flannel, but with a different shirt has on a teal and black t-shirt. He still had that brown ascot hat above his head.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Kevin asked.

Terry didn't say anything but stand there with his head tilted a little bit.

"Sir, I'm not going to ask you again. What are you doing here?" Kevin asked again.

Terry grinned as he was still standing there. That's when Nazz came along.

"Kevin, what's going on in h-" Nazz paused as she saw some random person in their house.

"Uh, hello? May I help you sir?" Nazz nervously asked.

Terry quietly replied. "Yes."

"Okay...what?" Kevin said.

Terry started walking towards the window. He opened the curtains from the window. The full moon was showing through his eyes. He twitched a little. The lights were shut off by itself as Kevin and Nazz were confused. Terry then said this, "Go away."

"What?" Nazz questioned.

"Go...AWAY!...GAAAH!" Terry's eyes are becoming yellow-green as the transformation starts. He was breathing hysterically as hair was growing out of his body. Claws were showing on his fingernails as it grew. Kevin and Nazz backed up watching his transformation. Terry's Clothes were ripping apart and the muzzle of his face was forming. Once the transformation was complete, Terry (A werewolf himself) started growling at them.

"Nazz...stay back." Kevin said as he and Nazz backed up. The werewolf started coming after them as they both ran for their lives. They both reached their room as they closed it and locked it and barricaded it. The wolf tried to barge in as the door was unable to open. The werewolf had no choice but to get out of the house. The wolf jumped out of the window and started running away. They can hear him howling to the moon.

"Kevin, what are u doing?" Nazz asked. She saw Kevin in the drawer looking for something. Kevin found a gun with 6 silver, sharp bullets with it.

"We have to get that creature out of here!" Kevin said as he put 6 silver bullets into the gun and cocking it back. "Not this time." He thought.

-z-

In the city of Spoonerville…

In the Spoonerville city jail, 31 year old Jonny was in jail. He was charge for a murder in Spoonerville and abusing of drugs. He has been in jail since 1999. Right now this is his last time being here in this shithole. Jonny became stronger. But not at least stronger than Eddy. Another thing is that Plank was not around him any more. He's 91% of it. He also got tattoos from across his chest to his arms. Jonny went completely bald with a full grown beard. All of those times in jail he was beaten up, almost killed and always fought others. He was almost killed by a crazy man with a switchblade. He had to beat this shit out of him.

"Hey Jonny. Today is the day. Time to get the fuck out of here." The guard said.

"C'mon let's go Jonny boy!" The guard bangs the cell.

He knew it was his day but first he has to go through a plea bargain. After that, he got out, real good. He had on an opened black jacket with a white Tank top underneath it, black pants and black shoes. A car came by blasting some rap music. The car stopped as the window of the car came down, showing Brendan.

"Aye Jon Jon, you finally out dawg." Brendan happily said. "Come in."

He silently came in.

"So uhh...what's up with you." Brendan asked.

"Never again." Jonny replied.

"DAMN...Jonny I've never heard your voice that damn deep!" Brendan surprisingly said as he kept driving.

"Yeah...do you know anyone who still lives here instead of you?"

"Well, Eddy is. But what he is now...is not good for real, for real." Brendan said.

"Haven't seen Eddy since he was locked up. Where is he?" Jonny said as he became a little bit worried.

"I don't know man, Imma check if he's at home if not he may be near the corner of his home." Brendan answered.

Brendan arrives at Eddy's house. Jonny was shocked as to what Eddy's is living.

"He lives between an alleyway?!" Jonny asked as he became more worried.

"Heh, yup. But what I'm bout to show you is not what you want him to look like. He's...he's fucked up man! Are you sure you want to do this?" Brendan became more worried than Jonny.

"I'm sure." Jonny quietly replied.

They both got out of the car as the head to Eddy's door. Brendan knocked on it as they both waited 10 seconds that's when..Bobby opened the door.

"Can I help you guys?" Bobby asked.

"Nah we're just looking for Eddy." Brendan answered.

Bobby didn't say anything but just glared at them for about 5 seconds.

"I'll go get him," Bobby quietly responded as he cracked the door.

"Who's that?" Jonny asked.

"That's Bobby. I don't know really much about him. All I know is that he's Eddy's friend." Brendan replied without hesitation.

About 2 seconds later, Eddy opened the door with Bobby beside him.

"Yeah...Oh it's you Brendan and...Wait a minute...Jonny?! Jonny is that you?!" Eddy looked astonished when he saw Jonny.

"Yup Eddy, That's Jonny. He's out." Brendan said.

"Since when did you become stronger Jonny?"

"Since when did you become a robot Eddy?" Jonny talked back.

"Long story but, what anyways what's up."

"Ah, I was just trying to…" Jonny hesitated.

"Check up on you." Brendan finished.

"Uh, I'm alright…" Eddy looked confused. "The heck they mean check up. Bobby is watching me." Eddy thought.

"But anyways, we are about to drop off Jonny back to his house. I'll see you later. Later Bobby." Brendan said.

Bobby gave both a scary look as they started driving away. Bobby closed the door slowly. The pale eyes of him watched them driving away.

"I got one question Brendan." Jonny said after a 1 minute of silence. "What the fuck is wrong with the other guy?"

"You mean the one who's beside Eddy?"

Brendan's eyebrows went up.

"Yeah him, the fuck is wrong with him. I kept looking at him every 2 seconds, and he just right there staring his living souls at me. Like I'm targeted. Hello?" Jonny kept complaining.

"That's just him, Jonny. I don't know either."

"That shit freaks me out. Like Eddy, get your friend man. I'm bout to knock his ass out staring at me like that." Jonny is still complaining.

"Sometimes I think, him and Eddy are up to something." Brendan said.

"Exactly! I am thinking of that too!" Jonny agreed.

"We're going to find out soon. Very soon."


End file.
